At First Sight
by ZJohnson
Summary: I was enrolled into Yokai academy. Even though the school was open to humans, none really came. As I made my way to the school I met a friend Daisuke. This is all I'm going to say! Read and Review. This also includes Logan-fireofall's OC Logan and KHLOVER4LIFE's OC Mitsuki!
1. Getting into the academy

At First Sight

Chapter 1:

Getting into the academy

'Nothing to be nervous about' I thought to myself. I was slowly walking to Yokai academy. The school was open to humans now, but no one really came. Not that I know of. As I walked, I heard a rustling sound. I turned around quickly. "Who's there?" I questioned, "I have a….." I looked on the ground and picked up something. "I have a rock!" I said confidently. "It's only me," A voice said. A boy stepped out. He had on similar clothes as me. His brown hair was nearly to eyes, about halfway. He was a couple of inches taller than me. "I didn't scare you did I?" He questioned. "Not really," I said, "I'm just a little nervous," "You're going to Yokai too?" He asked. "Yeah," I said. "Me too," He smiled excitedly, "Maybe we can walk together?" "Sure," I said smiling. We both walked to the gates slowly. "So, what's your name?" He asked me. "N-Niji," I stuttered nervously. "That's a pretty name," He blushed. I blushed slightly, "What's yours?" "Daisuke," He said. "Well, it's nice to meet you Daisuke," I said emphasizing his name. "It's nice to meet you too Niji," Daisuke said bowing. I giggled at him. He smiled awkwardly and blushed. We both entered the gates of the academy. "I'm glad I made a friend like you," I told him softly, "I was nervous about coming here at first," Daisuke thought for a moment. "I'm glad I made a friend like you too," He smiled. We both walked into our first class. When we walked in, we realized we both had the same homeroom.

A/N: As a disclaimer, I do not own Rosario vampire. I only own my two OC's Niji and Daisuke. Read and Review! This chapter goes out to Logan-fireofall. Read his collection of one shots Feral mode! Remember…..RAINBOWS!


	2. The classes

Chapter 2: The classes

"Meow, Hi class I'm your homeroom teacher Mrs. Shizuka," She exclaimed. Daisuke sat right behind me. "I hope you guys have an awesome first day," She said, "To begin our lesson…." The school bell rang. Her cat ears hung low, "Oh well, just remember not to reveal your monster form to anyone," Daisuke and I walked out to the courtyard and sat. He sighed, "First day so far…." "Yeah," I said, "So, where do you go next?" "The gym," He replied, "Playin basketball," "You play basketball?" I questioned. He put his hand on his neck, "Yeah," "Are you going to try out for team?" I asked, "I'll come watch," "Yeah I am," Daisuke smiled. "Well I gotta go, I'll see you right?" "It's a promise," I smiled as our pinkie fingers hooked. They stayed like that for a minute. We both blushed as they separated. "I'll see you," He smiled as he ran to the gym. I slowly looked away.


	3. Making a new friend

Chapter 3: Making a new friend

I looked down on the ground as I walked to my next class. I was heading towards cooking. I wasn't watching where I was going and I accidently bumped into someone. All my stuff fell on the ground. "I'm sorry," I said as I picked up my books and such, "Didn't see you," "It's alright," The voice said. I looked up to see a girl with dark brown curly hair, ocean blue eyes, and a great big smile on her face. "My name is Mitsuki, but my friends call me Suki," She said holding her hand out towards me. I gladly took it as she helped me up. "Thank you, my name is Niji," I smiled. "Best Name Ever!" Suki exclaimed. "Yours is too," I said. "So, where are you heading to?" She asked me. "Cooking," I replied. "Me too," She said, "You want to walk to class together?" "Yeah," I said. We both hooked arms as we walked to our next class. I believed from that moment on I had made another friend.

A/N: This chapter goes out to KHLOVER4LIFE! You're amazing. Mitsuki does not belong to me, she belongs to KHLOVER! Read and review!


	4. Cooking Fun

Chapter 4: Cooking Fun

Suki and I walked into our first class. Mrs. Takaman said, "Today we are going to bake fresh chocolate chip cookies," When we got to our area, our ingredients and utensils were already laid out. "Wanna be partners?" Suki questioned happily. "Yeah," I replied happily. We both mixed and measured the eggs, flour, water, etc. Suki accidently got some on her nose. "Heh, I think you missed the pan a little," I giggled. She looked down at her nose. "Oh," She smiled. She wiped it off her face and put some on my face. "Whatever," I smiled. We placed our cookies in the oven and waited ten minutes. When they were done, I took them out and placed them on the stove. Mrs. Takaman walked by and said, "Good job girls," We both hi-5'd each other. Then, the bell rang. I scooped up the cookies and placed them in a bag. "I'll see you suki," I said. "Alright, see ya," She said as she waved goodbye. I walked out the door and headed towards my math class.

A/N: Wow. Read and Review!


	5. Math Class sigh

Chapter 5: Math class *Sigh*

I slowly walked into class. Math wouldn't start for another ten minutes, so I sat down. Daisuke came rushing into class. "Hey…Niji…" He said out of breath. "I made you cookies," I said holding up the bag. He smiled, "Thanks," He sat down and I handed him the bag. He opened it and took a bite of a cookie. "I love chocolate chip," He said with a smile. "I made them with a friend," I whispered. "That's good," He said. The teacher walked in and class began. "Hello class I'm Mrs. Kagome, and I'll be your math teacher," She said with a smile. Class began and we pretty much learned about the protocols and the certain types of monsters. "The S-class monsters, which include vampires and werewolves, are the most powerful class," She explained, "If they wanted to, they could kill someone in an instant," That bit of information scared me. Then, the school bell rang ending class. I turned around and looked at Daisuke. "Those S-class monsters seem scary," I said, "Especially since I'm human," Daisuke looked surprised. "You are?" He questioned. "Yeah," I said softly, "That's why I was nervous coming here, and now hearing about these S-class monsters," I looked up at him. He had a nervous look on his face. "I wonder if there are any at this school," I whispered. Daisuke looked like he was sweating. "Is there something wrong?" I asked him as I placed my hand on his. "I'm alright, hey let's get out of here!" "Ok," I said softly. We both got up and walked out of class.


	6. End of the day

Chapter 6:

End of the day

"I guess I kinda broke the rules," I told him, "But I felt like I could trust you," 'If you knew' Daisuke thought. We walked towards the gate when I heard someone say , "Niji." I turned around to see that it was Suki. "Hey," She said when she caught up with me, "Who's this?" "Oh this is Daisuke," I explained, "I met him on the way here," "Hi, "Daisuke said waving at her. "Hey," She said back, "Why don't we go do something?" "Lets go out," I said. Suki and Daisuke nodded in agreement. We all decided that at 5 o' clock we would all meet to go out. I could not wait!


	7. His secrt pt 1

Chapter 7:

His secret pt. 1

"Five o' clock," My watch read. I waited patiently until I heard footsteps. I looked and saw Daisuke and Suki running up to me. "Hey," I said, "Let's go!" We, all three, walked into the little restaurant. We sat down in a little booth and ordered our food. While we waited I asked, "So, how was your day suki?" "It was great!" She replied happily. Daisuke stared out the window, looking up at the sky. When our food came, we ate and talked about our day and stuff. When we were finished, it was dark outside. Daisuke looked out. "I gotta go!" He said quickly, "I'll see you tomorrow!" He ran out the doors. "Daisuke!" I yelled. I gave suki a 'can I go after him?' look. She nodded her head and gave me a slip of paper. I would soon find out that it was her phone number. I ran out the door and went to find Daisuke, wherever he was.


	8. His secret pt 2

Chapter 8:

His secret pt. 2

"Daisuke!" I yelled. I had finally caught up to him. He turned around quickly. "What are you doing out here?" He questioned. "I just wanted to see if you were ok," I told him. He held my hands. "Niji you…..you have to get away from me," He said looking into my eyes. "Why?" O asked him. Daisuke looked up at the sky, "You know those S-class monsters we talked about in class?" "Yeah like vampires?" I questioned. "Well, I'm one of them," He admitted. "That means," I began. I stopped and looked at him. He wasn't lying. I saw his fangs developing. His once brown hair was turning black. His body was gaining so much muscle I could see the outlines on his shirt. His green eyes were turning red. My grip on his hands was getting a little looser. "I-I won't hurt you," He stuttered. "But, I'm human," I said with tears falling down my face, "You could suck my blood or kill me in an instant," "I won't do that to you," He continued as he wiped a few tears falling from my eyes. "You're the only girl that hasn't ran or done anything when they found out about this," Daisuke explained. "I-I won't leave you," I stuttered, "I-I want to help you," I slowly hugged him. He embraced me back. "L-Let me call Suki," I said. I dialed the number she gave me. It rang. "Hello," Suki said. "Hey, it's me," I said. "Niji!" She exclaimed, "Are you and Daisuke ok?" "Yeah, I'm going to hang out with Daisuke a bit," I said a little nervously and shakily. "Ok be careful, I'll see you tomorrow," She said. "Ok," I said as I hung up the phone. Daisuke gave me a nervous look. "Ok…..so y-you're not going to suck my blood are you?" I asked him nervously. "No, I will never hurt you ok?" He said looking into my eyes. "O-Ok," I said

A/N: Daisuke is a vampire?! What happens in the next chapter? Read and Review!


	9. Just talking

Chapter 9:

Just talking

We both took a walk. "So, can you control your vampire side?" I asked him. "Not really," Daisuke replied. "Then, how come you haven't lashed out on me?" I asked. "I'm trying hard to control it," He said, "I don't want to hurt you," "So, is it only night time you turn into a vampire?" I asked him. "No, that's just when my powers are stronger," Daisuke replied. I gave him a nervous look. "You don't have to hang out with me if you don't want to….," He said, "I'm used to girls rejecting me about this," "No, I'm not going to leave you," I said on the verge of tears. "Please don't cry," Daisuke said as he pulled me into a hug. "I love you," He whispered. I cried in his embrace. Daisuke looked at my neck and he slowly started to reach for it. I felt his breath on my neck and jumped back. I gave him a terrified look. "I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry," He said. Daisuke jumped onto a building and leaped off into the night sky. "Daisuke!Wait!" I yelled, "Its ok!"I walked to my dorm with a sad face.


	10. Seeing Him

Chapter 10:

Seeing him

When I walked into my dorm, I sat on my bed and cried. I then heard my phone ring. I answered, "Hello," "Niji," Suki began. She heard me crying. "What's wrong?" She asked. "It….was…..Daisuke," I said. "Take your time," She said. "I don't know….if I can tell you," I sniffled, "I-I'm going to take a walk, t-to clear my head," "Ok be careful, I'll see you tomorrow," Suki said. "I will," I told her as I hung up my phone. I stepped out my dorm and made my way outside. I walked on a path in a park. I saw a shadow pass in front of me. I stopped for a second. Daisuke appeared right in front of me. I stepped back a little. "Daisuke," I said nervously. "I-I'm sorry about earlier," He said nervously. I stared at him. "Niji?" He questioned. He put his head on my face. I rested my head on his chest. He wrapped his arms around me. "I love you Niji," Daisuke whispered. "Here's my number," I said giving him a slip of paper. "Ok," He whispered. Then, I heard him growl. "I-I gotta go," He said in a low voice, "I'll see you tomorrow!" I watched as he jumped off into the distance. I slowly walked to my dorm with a smile on my face.

A/N: Ah, everything all fixed up…for now…Read and Review!


	11. Another morning

Chapter 11:

Another morning

I walked slowly to school. I thought of Daisuke. I heard someone walking beside me. I turned to see that it was Daisuke. I stopped and looked at him. "Hey," He said softly. "Hi," I said softly. We stared at each other awkwardly. "I'm sorry for the way I acted," I apologized. "Don't apologize," He said brushing my cheek, "You did nothing wrong," I nodded slowly. He took my hand and we walked to school together. "Meow hi class," Mrs. Shizuka said, "Today we will be learning about the human world," She began to write a formula on the board. 'This is easy' I thought. That morning we just learned how humans, like me, learned how to solve certain problems using the equation a₂+ b₂=c₂. When the bell rang, everyone started to leave class. I turned around on my chair and looked at Daisuke. "So, you're off to gym?" I asked. "Yeah," He said as he stood up. "Ok," I said standing up also. I hugged him softly and said, "I'll see you later right?" "Yeah, you will," He said embracing me back. I broke the hug and walked out of class, with Daisuke following soon after.

A/N: Does anyone know what the formula a₂+b₂= c₂ is used for? I will give you a rainbow if you can tell me! Read and review!


	12. Logan pt 1

Chapter 12:

Logan pt. 1

Daisuke walked outside the courtyard. He bought a red drink at the vending machine. He didn't want Niji to see what he was drinking. "So, you must be an S-class monster?" Someone said. He turned to see a boy about his height maybe an inch or two shorter with red hair. He had a chain mail on the right side of his pants. "Yeah, how do you know?" Daisuke questioned. "I can smell vampire all over you," He answered, "That's how awesome US werewolves are," "What's your name?" Daisuke questioned. "Logan," He replied, "What's it to you," "Well, Logan, I don't really FIT well with you but I'm Daisuke," He said. "You play basketball?" Logan questioned. "Better than you," Daisuke retorted. "Let's prove it," Logan said running into the gym. Daisuke followed. Logan grabbed a ball. When the other guys saw Logan and Daisuke step on the court, they cleared. "One on One?" Logan questioned. "One on One," Daisuke replied, "Jump ball," The coach said, "Let's get a girl to do it for you guys," I heard the coach blow the whistle, and he called me over. While I walked over there, the other guys were making comments like 'Wow! She's hot' 'Is she single?' 'Hottest girl in school' I blushed a little and walked over to coach. "Do jump ball for these guys," He told me. I walked over to them. "Niji, you're in here?" Daisuke questioned. "Yeah," I said softly, "The girls are doing jump rope," "Is she your girlfriend?" Logan questioned. "No, she's a friend," Daisuke replied, "Niji this is Logan," "Nice to meet you," I said as I put the ball in my hand. "Good luck Daisuke," I kissed him lightly on the cheek as I threw the ball up in the air.

A/N: Logan does NOT belong to me. He belongs to Logan-fireofall. Read his story feral mode! Its good. Who's going to win this game? Read and review!


	13. Logan pt 2

Chapter 13:

Logan pt. 2

Daisuke jumped up high in the air and grabbed the ball. He dribbled slowly to the left. Logan started to play defense on him. Daisuke made a fake and shot a three. SWISH into the goal. "Your ball," Daisuke told him as he threw a chest pass at him. Logan caught it and began to dribble. Daisuke may have been an inch or two taller than him, so he had a good defensive stance. Logan was able to get past him and make a layup. The game went on like this until the bell rang. Daisuke had 57 points and Logan had 33. I came running over saying, "That was great Daisuke!" "Thanks," He said a little out of breath, "I think your little kiss helped," I blushed a little bit. "This isn't over bat," Logan said walking out of the gym coolly. "Whatever wolfie," Daisuke retorted back. "Is there a problem between you two?" I asked. "He's a werewolf, vampires and his kind doesn't really get along great," He explained. "Oh," I said quietly. Daisuke sighed a little. "Well, let's get to our next class," I said grabbing his hand playfully. I pulled him along to our next class.

A/N: So rivalry! Read and review!


	14. Wait? He has a form!

Chapter 14:

Wait? He has a form?

Instead of going to math, we were back in homeroom. "Alright class," Mrs. Shizuka said, "Today we're going to learn more about S-class monsters," I looked back at Daisuke. He gave me a nervous look. I smiled and touched his hand. He felt a little ensured. "So, the vampires in this class have their regular form and then what they call their final form," She explained, "This is their true and powerful form," Daisuke put his head in his hands. "In this form, we consider them powerful S-Class," She continued, "They lose control of their natural self, and some even lose memories they hold dear," The class bell rang. Everyone started packing up their stuff. I turned around in my seat and looked at Daisuke. He slowly looked at me. "You could forget about me?" I questioned a little sadly. "I-I didn't want you to know," He stuttered, "I'm a monster," I touched his shoulder, "No you're not," He slowly looked up at me. I kissed him lightly on the cheek. "You missed," He said. Daisuke kissed me lightly on the lips. When he pulled back, I blushed a little bit. "You're special to me Niji," He said quietly as he stood up. I stood up and hugged him gently. He hugged me back. "Aw you guys are so cute," A voice said. I looked to see that it was Suki. "Agh, you were standing there the whole time?!" Daisuke questioned (A/N: Imagine him saying that when like anime characters like freak out like with ash ketchum how he falls to the ground and stuff in the anime). "Ha ha yeah," She said slowly. Suki grabbed both of our wrists and pulled us both outside.

A/N: This chapter goes out to KHLOVER4LIFE a.k.a. Suki! She is a great friend like logan-fireofall. You guys are awesome! READ THEIR STORIES! THEY ARE GREAT! TRUST ME! I'VE READ THEM! Read and review!


	15. Just some free time

Chapter 15:

Just some free time

Daisuke, Suki, and I sat together in the courtyard. I looked around. All the guys were swooning over….a third year I think? She had long, flowing pink hair and what seemed like small little fangs, but most importantly she had a cross-like necklace on her. Daisuke looked like he was deep in thought. "So, those S-class monsters seem pretty scary," Suki said to break the silence. I looked over at Daisuke. He looked over at me and nodded. I whispered into Suki's ear. She gave him a terrified look. I whispered some more stuff in her ear. Then, she placed a hand on his shoulder and gave him a look of concern. He looked over at her and nodded. Logan passed by us. "Batty," He told Daisuke. "Go dig a hole," He retorted back. Logan growled, yeah growled, at him. "Is something up between them?" Suki questioned. I whisper some more stuff in her ear. She nodded in understanding. The bell rang ending the school day. Daisuke got up and began to walk. "Hey do you want me to walk with you?" I asked. "No I need time to myself," He grumbled. I got concerned. "Are you sure, I could….." I started. "I said no Niji!" He yelled as his eyes flashed red for a second. I backed up in fear and gave him a hurt look. "I'm sorry Niji," Daisuke apologized as he hugged me, "I-I just need to think, I'll see you tonight though," He let go of me slowly and walked away with a heavy mind.

A/N:** What is on Daisuke's mind? This goes out to Logan-fireofall! Read his stories! They are awesome! Read and Review! If you don't, no rainbow for you!**


	16. The showdown pt 1

Chapter 16:

The showdown pt. 1

I walked to the park at night. I thought of Daisuke. Then, a figure tackled me in a hug. "Daisuke?" I questioned. "I'm sorry for the way I acted," He said, "Can you forgive me Niji?" "Of course," I said hugging him tighter. Then, I heard someone else walk up to us. "Logan?" Daisuke questioned. "What's up bat?" He questioned. "What are you…never mind," Daisuke said. "So, your name is Logan?" I questioned. "Yeah it is," He replied sternly. "Don't get that kind of tone with her," Daisuke said. "And if I do so what?" Logan said, "Sorry, I'm just in a mood," "Just like you and your kind," Daisuke scoffed. "What about my kind bat?" Logan questioned as he folded his arms. "They're easy to get angered!" Daisuke yelled as his eyes flashed red. Logan transformed and tackled Daisuke. "Get off me dog!" He yelled as he kicked him off. Logan landed and started to slash Daisuke left and right. "Guys stop!" I yelled. Daisuke and Logan didn't listen to me. Daisuke dodged the best he could, but he was sent back a few feet. Daisuke started to charge, so Logan did as well. I had to stop them. I got in the middle of them and yelled, "Stop!" Daisuke stopped right in front of me. Logan stopped and transformed back to his human self. I looked at both of them with teary eyes. "Please don't fight," I whispered. "Oh Niji," Daisuke said as he embraced me. I cried in his chest. "Way to go Logan," He scoffed. "Me?" Logan questioned, "You're the one that made me madder than I was before," "Oh no," Daisuke argued, "You had to come up here and get everyone in a mood," Logan sighed. Daisuke gave him a look that said 'apologize to her'. "I am sorry Niji," Logan said. I sniffled a little and said, "I-its ok," Logan smiled a little, "Good," Daisuke said, "Why did you sigh?" "I just did bat," He said. Daisuke's eyes flashed red. "Is that supposed to intimidate me?" Logan questioned, "Because it didn't," Daisuke got angry. "Daisuke?" I questioned. I broke the hug and backed up. Daisuke's black hair was turning white. His fangs were getting longer and sharper. His eyes seemed to narrow more, in a serious way. He seemed a little taller as well. Logan looked up and noticed that a full moon was out, bright and shining. I heard him mutter a curse word. "No wonder I felt so strange," Logan said, "Niji run!" "What?" I said as I turned around. I saw him transform, not willingly like he usually does. This was forcefully. Logan had his eyes on me. He hit me out of the way and charged at Daisuke.

A/N: **A** **fight is going to go down! Read and review!**


	17. The showdown pt 2

Chapter 17:

The showdown pt. 2

Daisuke sidestepped out of the way and tripped Logan, who fell to the ground, but quickly recovered and kicked Daisuke to the ground. He tackled him. "Get off me dog!" Daisuke yelled as he kicked Logan off and sent him flying a few feet. I slowly opened my eyes. My chest was in a whole lot of pain. I picked myself up and looked at Daisuke and Logan. I saw both of them fighting uncontrollably, which brought tears to my eyes. Logan looked at me and started to run towards me. He was prepared to possibly kill me. Daisuke felt something click in his heart. He ran to me and hugged me tight. Logan, instead of hitting me, hit Daisuke and we both tumbled over a cliff. We both hit a ledge that was a few feet away. I was barely conscious. Daisuke looked at me. "You're ok," He said in a low voice. He glided back up to where Logan was. Logan charged and slashed Daisuke. "You'll regret that wolfy," He muttered under his breath. Daisuke punched and kicked Logan left and right. Logan stayed on his guard. I got a hold of myself and started to climb back up. When I made it, I still noticed Logan and Daisuke fighting each other. I tried to stand up, but I ended up falling on the ground. Logan noticed me falling. He quickly ran up to me and slashed me. The moon was then covered by a passing cloud. Logan transformed back into a human and collapsed on the ground. Daisuke started to walk up to Logan, ready to strike and kill. "Daisuke stop," I whispered as I stood up. Daisuke walked up to me, up-close and personal. "Shut it girl," He commanded in a deeper voice than usual, "This…..Thing….needs to die," He said thing with disgust in his voice. Logan laid unconscious on the ground. "Daisuke please," I whispered on the verge of tears, "It's me…Niji….," I passed out on his chest. He thought for a moment. "Niji!" He exclaimed. He held me in his arms. He noticed Logan on the ground. 'Should I?' He thought 'No that's cruel' Daisuke picked up Logan as well and carried the both of us to my house.

A/N:** I know some you guys were waiting on this chapter. And yes I'm talking to you Logan-Fireofall! But I am really sorry it took so long. Hopefully, 18 will come soon!**


	18. Why should I stay? pt1

Chapter 18:

Why should I stay? Pt. 1

Daisuke was bandaging my wounds and cleaned them. Logan was lying unconscious on the couch. Daisuke went to the back and got a wet washcloth. He placed it on Logan's forehead. He immediately sat up. He said a cuss word. "Who did I injure this time?" Logan questioned. "Just me….and Niji," Daisuke said pausing after he said the word me. "I'm so sorry, I cannot control myself under the full moon," Logan apologized. "Well how do you think I feel?" Daisuke questioned, "I did some damage to her too," "Well I can't remember anything I do when in my feral mode!" He exclaimed. "Well I remember everything when I snap back!" Daisuke exclaimed, "I have to relive all of that!" "At least you don't have to hear the story from the parents who lost their child or the man who lost his wife, 200," Logan stated, "That's how many people I've killed, it was almost 201 tonight," "Dude I'm sorry," Daisuke apologized, "It's just….Niji means everything to me," Daisuke looked at me and brushed my cheek. "I know and your story would have hurt the most because you re both my friends. Those others, I had never met before, But I know you two," Logan said meaningfully. I woke up slowly. "Niji," Daisuke said as he hugged me. "I'm glad you're awake," Logan smiled. I tried to say something, but a streak of pain came crawling up my neck. I started to cry. "No, Niji don't cry," Daisuke said with hurt in his voice. He looked at my neck. There was a long claw like scratch on my neck. "You…..you did this to her," Daisuke said as he walked over to him, "Why?" "I had no control, I really am sorry, I know it isn't enough," Logan said, "I am willing to accept any revenge you wish to take on me," "Revenge isn't my thing," Daisuke said. I tried to talk again but it just hurt too much. "It's ok," Daisuke said softly as he cleaned my neck and bandaged it, "Don't strain yourself," I nodded slowly. "You've been through a lot go to sleep ok?" Daisuke asked. I nodded and snuggled into his chest. In a minute, I fell asleep. "Night Logan," Daisuke said. "Goodnight bat," He smirked.

A/N:** Ok so this is 18! Ill have 19 up soon! Read and review!**


	19. Why should I stay? pt 2

Chapter 19:

Why should I stay? pt. 2

I woke up slowly. Daisuke woke up right after me. "Does your throat still hurt?" He asked me. I nodded sadly and looked at Logan. Apparently Logan was up before us. "I'm so sorry," He said as he looked away. I opened my mouth to say something but I closed it. "I think she's trying to say its ok," Daisuke explained for me. Logan stood up. "But it's not okay," He said as he Slammed fist against the wall, "I could have killed her, It isn't safe for her to be near me until I can control myself at all times," He transformed and ran outside. I stood up real fast and yelled, "Logan!" I started to cry due to the huge pain in my neck. "I'll get him," Daisuke told me. He disappeared and teleported right in front of him. "Why did you leave?" Daisuke asked him. He transformed back into a human. "I am too dangerous, I could have killed her," He explained, "If I don't leave I might hurt her worse next time I get angry or next full moon," "She worries about you man," Daisuke said, "She'd kill herself just to make sure both of us were ok," "And what if you and me get into another fight where i get so mad I transform against my will, then you will be trying to defend her while I am out of control," Logan explained, " I don't want to risk that, I need to find a way to control myself during those situations," "I understand man really I do," Daisuke faltered, "That's the kind of girl she is," "So am I supposed to go back knowing that next time she might not just get her vocal cords damaged but her heart or her lungs or something?" He questioned," I don't think I can take that risk. If you want me to come back sooner then, help me find a way to control myself," Daisuke sighed, "We'll find a way don't worry," "Maybe…..maybe…," I said as I fell on the ground. "Niji!" Daisuke exclaimed. Daisuke and Logan ran over to me and helped me up. "I just wanted to see If you and Daisuke…were…..ok," I said. "We're both fine," Daisuke said, "You need to rest," "But I wanted to make sure you guys were ok," I said on the verge of tears, "Agh! My neck!" I cried out in pain. "See this is why you need to be in the bed resting," Logan said. "But…I'm…fine…..," I said as I passed out. "Let's put her back in the bed," Logan said. "Ok," Daisuke said as he held me in his arms. "So are you ok?" Daisuke asked. Logam started to have a huge coughing fit. "I'm…..*coughs very hard* Ok," He assured. Daisuke gave him a look as they walked the rest of the way back to my house. "Hey I have an idea to stop your transformation," Daisuke said as he laid me in my bed. "Really what is it?" Logan asked.

A/N: **Oooooo what was Daisuke going to say? Cliffhanger! Read and review! Chapter goes out to Logan-fireofall!**


	20. The idea

Chapter 20:

The idea

"I know!" Daisuke exclaimed, "Let's put you in a dark room, you'll like that," "I was kind of hoping on a plan where I won't need to be locked up?" Logan suggested. "I thought that we could block the moon," Daisuke suggested. "Oh yeah just get a really big disk and block it bat," Logan scowled. "Hear me out dog," Daisuke said, "I thought maybe either now or later on after school we could paint the windows and close out the doors in Niji's house," "Not bad not bad," Logan said quietly, "But what about when I get angry?" Daisuke thought. "What about when I get so mad and transform off of anger?" Logan questioned, "What about then bat?" "What about Niji?" Daisuke questioned. "What about Niji?" Logan asked. "She could help you stay calm," "How?" Logan asked, "I get what you're saying but I don't see it," "When I was in my final form, somehow Niji snapped me out of it," Daisuke explained. "And?" Logan said. "Well, I usually cant snap out of my form like that, but Niji….she somehow brought me back," Daisuke said, "And of course I regained my memory of what had happened," "Really?" Logan questioned, "I wonder if the same could happen with me," "Ok so when is the next full moon?" Daisuke asked. "Ok so since…." Logan thought out loud, "About twenty seven days," "Ok so do you want to start now?" Daisuke asked. "The sooner we start the better," Logan said. "Alright," Daisuke said as he went downstairs to get some black paint. He came back upstairs and handed Logan a brush. "Let's get started dog," He smiled.

A/N: I did this all from my head. Will Daisuke's plan work? How can Niji keep Logan calm? Will Logan be alright when the full moon comes? Read and review! Bonus: Name me a character from Rosario+Vampire in a review!


	21. An Average School Day

Chapter 21:

An Average school day

_ A/N: I'm going to try a new kind of formatting style. You guys let me know if I should keep it or change back to the way I usually type it. Now, let's set this up. Imagine the classic Yokai sound you hear at the beginning of an episode when Tsukune begins to narrate….except instead of Tsukune…pretend it's me._

_ I walked to school slowly that morning. My neck was on fire and my head was hurting, but I still came. When I walked into homeroom, I saw Daisuke sitting in his desk. He seemed to be lost in his thoughts._

_ I slowly walked to my desk and sat down. I felt a soft hand touch my shoulder. "Can I talk to you during free period?" Daisuke asked behind me. I turned around and nodded at him._

_ "Hello class," Mrs. Shizuka said as she walked into the room. She began to talk about the human world, a place I was all too familiar with. When the bell rang, I gathered my stuff slowly and began to walk out of class. I saw Suki walk beside me. "What's up girl?" She asked. I pointed to my bandaged neck. "Oh my gosh what happened?!" She asked me concerned. I shook my head and shrugged my shoulders. She hugged me softly and nodded to say that she understood what I meant._

_ I didn't tell her that her hug actually hurt me. I just ignored it, and walked to my next class. "We're learning about…today class, so pay attention," Mrs. Kagome said as she began to write formulas on the board._

_ I began to take notes as she began to explain what each formula did and what it meant. I looked back at Daisuke. He looked up at me, winked, smiled, then went right back to his notes. Soon, the bell rang and I gathered my stuff. Daisuke walked by me and kissed my cheek lightly. "See you after gym," He said as he walked by me._

_ I gathered my stuff and slowly walked outside, towards the gym. The girls were doing jump ropes again, but I didn't participate this time. My body hurt too much to jump. I just sat on the bench and watched everyone. I noticed Daisuke and Logan playing basketball together. Daisuke smiled at me and Logan looked at me sadly, almost apologetically. He seemed a little guilty about the condition I was in._

_ I was so elated when the bell rang. I slowly walked out of gym and headed towards the courtyard. I sat down slowly and looked around. Daisuke, still a little sweaty from gym, ran over to me and sat beside me. "There's something I want to ask you," He said quietly._

_ I looked at him and nodded. He slowly took my hands and looked at me. "Niji will….will you be my…girlfriend?" He asked me nervously. I stared at him, appalled. His look of happiness, turned into a look of despair. I nodded quickly as tears fell down my face. Daisuke wiped them with his thumb as he brought me close and kissed me passionately on the lips._

_ When our lips parted, I rested my head on his chest. He wrapped his arms around me as he brought me close. "I love you Niji," Daisuke said softly. "I love you too Daisuke," I whispered very quietly as he brought me closer into his embrace._

_ A/N: What do you guys think? Please let me know if you like this way or the other. Should I always type in italics or just leave it like_ this? Should I go a couple paragraphs at a time or just have it all together like before?_This will decide how these are formatted! Read and Review!_


End file.
